It's destiny
by anime06
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, the most popular guy in school, has an IQ of 200, rank 1 of the batch. Aoyama Shizuka, the known geek,nerd and freak. What would happen if they clash? AU ItachiXOC, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema
1. Enter! The nerdy good shoes

Enjoy

**Enjoy!**

**Note: Naruto isn't mine.**

**Summary: Uchiha Itachi, the most popular guy in school, has an IQ of 200, rank 1 of the batch. Aoyama Shizuka, the known geek and freak. What would happen if they clash? (AU)**

**A/N: So far this is my first fic. Please... Help me to improve. If there are any grammatical errors or anything, please do tell. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter! The nerd**

It was of course, a very nice and normal morning for everyone. But for a student who let's just say, a nobody in school, these days are what she calls, pain in the ass. She'd rather stay home and imprison herself in her room. Well, this time, it's really different.

"Dear! Could you please help me with these pots?"

"Okay Mrs. Robinson!" A black haired, red eyed girl ran down the stairs of her apartment and went to the neighboring house.

"My age seems to catch up with me. These pots are too heavy for me! Could you help me lift them towards there?"

"No problem Mrs. Robinson!"

The two of them arranged the pots of beautiful plants. Shizuka helped the elderly lady in her 60s to place the pots in their right positions. When they were done, they stood up and flexed their sore limbs. They marveled at the finished product.

"Wow dear. My garden looks very beautiful! Thank you for your help!"

"There's no problem, Mrs. Robinson! I'm always willing to help."

Mrs. Robinson looked at her wristwatch. "Dear, aren't you late? It's already 6:30."

Shizuka stared wide eyed on her wristwatch and screamed.

"Oh gosh! I'm late!" She scampered towards her apartment and prepared for school.

_THWACK!_

"My bag!"

_CRASH!_

"Oh no! My vase!"

_SLAM!_

"My glass!"

Mrs. Robinson winced as she heard shatters from her apartment. She saw Shizuka in her usual get up of baggy pants, a camisole top covered by a blue sweater, her rounded glasses, her ponytail and her worn backpack as she ran outside her apartment.

"Good bye, Mrs. Robinson! See you later!"

She screamed as she dashed of to the direction of her school.

"Bye dear! Take care!" she replied. "Tsk. Really, that little girl…" she said to herself as she smiled and went inside her house to prepare breakfast.

* * *

(SHIZUKA'S POV)

I walked quickly for I was running late. I turned up at the corner to arrive at the market place. I smiled and walked in my normal pace. As I walked by, greetings were bombarded at me.

"Morning Shizuka!"

"Morning!"

"Have a good day, Shizuka!"

"Take care!"

"Oho! You're running late aren't you?"

"Be careful on your way to school!"

"Have a good day too!" I replied with a smile as I darted off the corner headed to my school, Konoha University.

I'm Shizuka Aoyama. I'm 18 years old. I'm nice, kind, generous, patient, cheerful and industrious. I am an exchange student from Hokkaido. That's why I'm here. I came from a poor family. My brother died 5 years ago. No relatives, no parents. My parents died a long time ago. Only kind friends of my mother took care of me.

We live in a distant town in Hokkaido. My teachers saw my incredible intelligence and talent so they sent Konoha University a letter of recommendation. And here I am, studying in a very prestigious school. I live alone in the apartment here in Tokyo that the university lent me. Because I'm a scholar, I have my weekly allowance. I don't have to worry about money.

As you may know, Konoha University is a prestigious school for the intelligent, athletic and talented. Oh I forgot, it's an exclusive school. So it just means a lot of snotty and imprudent people. Oh gosh. You don't know how much I suffer.

They only go to school to meet hot and handsome guys, meet hot and beautiful girls, brag about their new bags, new clothes, and blah, blah, blah. They never thought of their future. Well, I'm of course the toy of everyone here. But I also have some friends but not necessarily friends that I'm with everyday. I am always alone. I do my things alone. I'm a senior. One year more and I get to study college. It's really my dream to study in college. Well then, I'm off!

Shizuka ran towards her locker and got her things. She grabbed her books and notebooks for the subjects this morning. She scurried down the corridors and up the stairs while clutching her things with her frail arms. She finally arrived at her homeroom. _Goodness! I thought I was already late! _

* * *

She walked towards her seat on the fourth row when someone stuck a foot in front of her causing her to trip. And, yup. Heaven hates her today. She fell face first in the cold floor and her glasses flew far, far away. She heard snickers from behind her.

"Oops. Sorry." Few more snickers.

"How would you like me to help you, nerdy?" more snickers.

Her vision was slightly blurry and she searched blindly for her things. She kept on tapping the floor to feel her things. She gathered every single object she could lay her hands on and there is still something left: her glasses. Her thick, rounded glasses.

She continued to search it and at last. She found it and immediately wore it. All the time her classmates were snickering. When she regained her normal eyesight, she saw a pair of shoes. She slowly traveled her gaze to the owner of the shoes, and saw the impassive face of the one and only, Uchiha Itachi staring at her coldly. _Oh dear._

She instantly bolted up and bowed down low. Her classmates squints their eyes on her and Itachi remained impassive waiting for her reaction.

"I'm sorry classmates. I didn't look where I was walking." She apologized and ran to her seat. Everyone was surprised. Itachi just raised an eyebrow. Wow. She was the one injured and she apologized? O-kay. Well, that was soo weird.

Itachi came back to what he was doing: staring outside the window as usual. But thoughts were running inside his brain.

_What the hell? She even didn't get angry to them?_

_**Why do you care so much?**_

_Hey! Who are you?_

_**I'm you. Your inner you.**_

_Get lost._

_**Hahaha!! You can never do that! I'm you, remember?**_

_I don't know you. Go home and get lost._

_**I will. But I shall come back.**_

Itachi regained his composure after his fight with his inner self. He didn't see their Math teacher get inside. As if he cared. A bespectacled, round teacher with a very thick moustache. He began scribbling something in the board.

"If the derivative of _y_ with respect to _x_ is found for all values of _x_ (in its domain) for which the derivative is defined, a new function is obtained, the derivative of _y_ with respect to _x._ If _y_ _f_(_x_), the new function is written as _y'_ or _f'_(_x_), _D_xy or _D__x__f_(_x_), _(dy)_/_(dx)_ or _df_(_x_)/_dx_. Thus,-" the teacher stopped and landed his gaze on the bored Uchiha. "Uchiha-san, please continue."

"if _y_ _x_2, _y_ + _k_ (_x_ + _h_)2; _k_ (_x_ + _h_)2 - _x_2 2_xh_ + _h_2; _k_/_h_ 2_x_ + _h_, whence Thus, as before, _y'_ _f'_(_x_) 6 at _x_ 3, or _f'_(3) 6; also, _f'_(2) 4, _f'_(0) 0, and _f'_(-2) -4." Itachi stated as a matter of fact without tearing his gaze from outside. The class 'ahhed' at amazement.

"Correct. As expected of you Uchiha-san." The teacher stated.

"Kyaa! Itachi-kun! You're so good!" A slut/bitch screamed.

"Watanabe-san, no shouting at my class please." Ami pouted and 'hmphed'.

Then for the rest of the period, all he did was to stare outside.

(CHEMISTRY)

"In a charged compound, the sums of the oxidation states of all atoms equal the net charge of the compound. These rules allow calculation of the oxidation state of an atom in a particular compound. In SO2, each oxygen atom takes two electrons -2 each; total of -4 from the sulfur atom, and, since the total charge must be zero, the oxidation state of S is +4, meaning sulfur loses four electrons to oxygen." Itagawa-sensei explained. The class groaned irritation. They were dead tired.

"Okay. Classes end here." The class began to cheer. "You have a project. Really, now kids. This would be very easy." The laughter died down and the class groaned in frustration, well except for Itachi who still remained impassive.

"O-kay then. I personally chose the partners for this quarter's project. Hmmm. Let me see…uhuh…yeah…Uhmm…okay…sure. First pair, Hirako-Maya, Second………………..and Last pair, Uchiha-Aoyama pair."

"What?! How come that bitch gets Itachi-kun?!" A girl/bitch exclaimed.

Itagawa-sensei adjusted her glasses and looked at her dead in the eye. "Okay now, Ami. There's no need to say those words to her. It's actually my choice. Gotta problem?" Itagawa-sensei glared at her hard, with the glares of doom. Ami backed away and cowered in fear. Never get on her bad side.

"Ahem. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,"-glared hard at Ami-"this project would be done for only a month. This includes your Physics and Biology classes. You'll have to make a thesis and be able to defend it. So work hard! Classes dismissed!" The class groaned in frustration.

"Come on! Another project?!"

"What a torture!'

"Yeah! I was even planning to go to the mall this weekend."

Itachi rolled his eyes at his classmates. _What a bunch of fools._ He stood up and saw a person go near him. She was his partner in the Thesis project. Aoyama Shizuka.

"Uhm, I guess you're stuck with me then." Shizuka chuckled. Itachi began moving outside, of course with Shizuka trailing behind.

"Hn."

"Where do you want to do the project?"

"4 PM in the lobby."

"Oh, o-kay! See you then!" Shizuka exclaimed and waved at him. Itachi smirked at her reaction and went his way to the cafeteria. _She didn't drool in sight of me. Interesting._

Itachi arrived at the lobby immediately after the classes. He was tapping his foot impatiently all the time while waiting. _3:30._He looked again at his wristwatch after a few minutes. _3:59. where is she? _Just then, the sound of racing footsteps was heard all over the lobby. He then saw Shizuka racing into his direction and abruptly stopping.

"You're late."

Shizuka looked at her wristwatch and rolled her eyes. _4:00. For Pete's sake! It's just only one second!_

"Sorry."

"Hn." Shizuka just stood in front of him catching her breath. Then, a shadow loomed her figure. She brought her gaze up to see who it was. It was Uchiha Itachi's younger brother, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, hello Sasuke-san." She bowed down.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Shizuka sweatdropped. _Now I get the connection. Like older brother, like younger brother. This is just great._

Itachi and Sasuke entered the car. Shizuka looked embarrassed. Very embarrassed.

_Oh goodness. I'm so downright embarrassed._

_**Yeah right. You'll just be inside the car with the absolutely hot and gorgeous brothers or are just stupid?!**_

_I feel shy._

_**Yeah. Sure. Shy my ass.**_

_S-shut u-up!_

"Oi" A deep husky voice just destroyed her string of thoughts.

"Huh?" The two brothers were looking at her as if she's just dumb or just plain stupid. Okay. That was just the same.

"Oh! Sorry!" She quickly went inside and sat beside the younger Uchiha. Then, the car started moving. Silence enveloped the whole car. Shizuka fiddled with her fingers in the extreme awkwardness. He looked to the direction of the brothers and they seemed soo relaxed. _God. I'm dying in here!_

"Itachi-sama. You didn't tell us you would bring a girl with you." The driver spoke up.

"This for a project." Itachi gave a reply nonchalantly. The driver seemed satisfies with his answer. He spoke again.

"Young lady, could you tell me your name?"

"Oh, Good afternoon, sir. I'm Aoyama Shizuka. Nice to meet you." She greeted him with a smile.

The driver looked at her in the mirror. He smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Shizuka-sama. I'm Hao, their driver."

"Oh, please Hao-san. No need for formalities. Just Shizuka please."

"Okay if that's what you want. You know, it's my first time to see a person with red and radiant eyes like yours." Shizuka blushed.

The Uchiha brothers dropped their gazes to her. _Not that he mentioned it, they really are beautiful._

"Oh, I'm flattered. Thank you."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Uchiha estate. It was super huge. A house like that of a king's, a garden full of different flowers and a very large and magnificent fountain greeted Shizuka. When they stepped out of the car, Shizuka stood there rooted to her spot in awe.

"Wow."

"Hey. Are you going inside or not?" An annoyed Itachi told her.

Shizuka was snapped out of her trance. She saw Itachi walking away from her and towards the door. "Oh, Coming!" She ran towards the door behind Itachi. Then, she heard a growl beside her. She froze in her current position. _Oh dear._ She gulped nervously. She slowly turned her head to the source of the sound. Her eyes widened in fear. _Oh goodness! _She abruptly averted her gaze from the vicious looking, _very _large Rottweiler. It looks like it's about to shred her into pieces and eat her.

She silently prayed for God to help her. _Oh please. Kami-sama. For everything wrong that I have done, please forgive me. I'm so sorry._ She peeked at the Rottweiler and it's still growling at her. _Waaah! Please ever loving God! Please, I'm begging of you. I'm really sorry for what I did last year. Okay. That wasn't so bad. But still- _Then, without any warning, it lunged at her with bared teeth and claws.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. When nothing came, she hastily opened her eyes. She gasped in surprise and fear. _Blood! _She saw the Rottweiler biting Itachi in the arm with so much blood dripping from the wound. Itachi's face was scrunched up in pain. Sasuke immediately told the dog to let go.

"Shadow! Let go!"

The dog, hearing hi owner's command immediately let go. Sasuke reprimanded the dog and the dog whined in the corner. Shizuka immediately tended to Itachi's wound. "Where's the bathroom?" she demanded.

"Here!" a maid exclaimed while running to the nearest bathroom.

Shizuka pulled Itachi to bathroom. She never gave Itachi the chance to protest. She dragged him to the sink and sprayed the wound with lukewarm water. Itachi winced as she sprayed the wound with water.

He stared at her. She was shaking and looked so frantic. He could really see fear and worry in her eyes. He could really feel her soft hands against his arm. It felt good. _What in the world am I thinking?! _

_**Haha. I think you've fallen in love with her.**_

_W-what?! It's impossible._

_**Oh really? **_

_There's no way I'm gonna fall in love with her._

_**Yeah right.**_

_Oh will you shut up._

_**Make me.**_

Itachi snapped back to reality when Shizuka began cleaning the wound with soap. She washed it again with lukewarm water. She then got the towel handed by the maid. She gently wiped the wound clean and got a cloth and covered his wound with the cloth. Everyone gave out a sigh of relief.

"Itachi-sama, we need to bring you to the doctor immediately." Wei, their butler spoke.

"No need. I'm fine."

"But-

"I said I'm fine." Wei seemed to be taken back with his tone.

"O-kay young master."

"Let's go." Itachi directed to Shizuka and moved towards his room. They entered the room and Itachi sprawled his tired body in his king-sized bed. Shizuka looked around and observed the new surroundings. The room was pitch black even the bed covers were black and white, the 60 inch plasma TV is also black, even the carpet and the walls. _Does this guy have an obsession in black?_

He has a 60" plasma TV, a theater system, a component, a large dresser, a door that she is sure that leads to the bathroom, a computer set with a flat screen monitor, one laptop, an iMac, an Apple notebook, a desk and a lamp. _The room looks nice and clean. He seems to be an orderly and clean person. _She placed her things beside his desk.

Shizuka stared at his resting figure and approached him. She sat on the end of the bed beside him and grabbed his arm. Itachi shot his eyes open and hissed at her. "What are you doing?!"

Shizuka ignored his warning and opened the dressing she did a while ago. She held his hand and examined the wound closely. She gave out a grunt.

"I'm very sorry for earlier. But you should go to the hospital. Your wound seems pretty deep."

"Don't tell me what to do." Itachi hissed at her. She seemed unafraid and gave out a sigh.

"You are so stubborn."

"You're annoying."

"You are an ass."

"You're so nosy."

"For Pete's sake! Just follow what I tell you!"

"No."

"Do you want that to get infected?"

"Hn."

"You know, I won't stop bugging you until you say yes."

"Hn."

"My brother died because of that infection." Shizuka said out of the blue. Itachi was taken back and just kept quiet. Thinking this was a sign to go on, she went on.

"Funny isn't it? That was my very huge mistake. Of letting him go." She lowered her head and tears began swelling in her eyes.

"It was very wrong of me! Up until now, even five years have passed; I still can't forget the day I let him go." Then the tears were released. Tiny droplets of tears fell on her lap. Itachi looked guilty. _Why do I feel guilty?_

"Hn. Fine."

Shizuka was surprised. She smiled widely. "W-what?! Are you serious?!"

"You heard me. After the project."

"Yay!" Shizuka just jumped up and down in pure joy. Itachi just smirked at her reaction. _It's so easy to make her happy._

"Let's start now!" She exclaimed. Itachi turned up his PC but Shizuka was the first one to use. She browsed his songs and saw Someday we'll know by Mandy Moore. She clicked it and it began to play.

They began making the Thesis project. A nerd + a genius, is equals to work done in a matter of hours.

"Well, Itachi-san. We finished early." Shizuka just smiled. Itachi 'hmped' and turned away from her. Shizuka giggled at his reaction. The two's conversation was disturbed when someone came.

"Oh, Itachi. Good evening. Would you mind telling me who this lovely girl beside you is?" the very gentle voice of Uchiha Mikoto was heard.

"Oh, mother."

Upon hearing the word 'mother', Shizuka instantly bowed down and greeted her.

"Good evening, Uchiha-sama. I'm Aoyama Shizuka. Itachi-san's partner in the Thesis project. Nice to meet you."

_Wow. Not Itachi-kun or Uchiha-kun? _Mikoto gave out a laugh. "Oh dear. No need to bow that low. Please. Don't call me Uchiha-sama. It sounds so old. Just call me Mikoto or Mikoto-san. It's nice meeting you too. It's about 7 PM. Why don't you just stay here and join us for dinner. Come. Come."

"Oh, Ma'am. No need. I was about to leave anyway. Thanks for the offer though."

"No dear. I won't take such excuses. You'll join us for dinner. I'll get mad if you don't."

Shizuka sweat dropped. "O-kay. If you insist. But we have to go somewhere first, Mikoto-san. Itachi-san here needs to go to the hospital." Shizuka stated.

"Huh?! Hospital?! Why?!" Mikoto was beginning to panic.

"Itachi was bitten by Shadow a while ago. He probably thought Shizuka-san is an intruder. Don't worry Mother. Shizuka-san already gave his wound first aid." A new voice spoke up.

"Sasuke-chan! What did you do to your dearest older brother?!" Mikoto exclaimed and lunged at Sasuke.

"What the hell mother?! I didn't do anything!" Sasuke exclaimed as he tried prying his mother's arms from his neck.

Itachi and Shizuka just stared at their 'moment' and sweatdropped. "Umm, Mikoto-san. We'll be going now."

"Okay. Be careful of my Itachi. I'll prepare dinner for us."

Both kids nodded and moved downstairs. When they were gone, Mikoto asked her youngest son what happened.

"Itachi took the attack for her. It's quite weird though. She was the only person to convince him to go to a hospital."

"There's a chance for the two of them. Hihihi…they just need a little encouragement." Mikoto smirked devilishly. Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

"For Pete's sake, Mother! Come on."

He was about to retort but he was too late. Once Mikoto decides, there's no way it could be ruined. _I pity you Itachi. Good luck to you._

IN THE HOSPITAL

"Uhuh…hmm…yeah…sure…O-kay. Your wound's fine. Just clean it and voila! It would heal in a matter of days. I'm pretty positive it won't leave a scar." The doctor stated.

Shizuka gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank you very much doctor." She came near the doctor and shook hands with him.

"Young lady, come near me. Please." Shizuka's face scrunched up in confusion but nevertheless sat down the chair near the doctor's table. Itachi watched closely.

The doctor slowly removed her glasses and examined it. "Hmmm…yeah…uhuh….sure…o-kay. I'm no ophthalmologist but I must say you have very good eyes. I mean your eyes could still be fixed with corrective glasses. And you have beautiful eyes I must add." Shizuka blushed.

"Thanks, doctor." Shizuka got her glasses back and they left together for the Uchiha estate.

They went inside the car and drove silently to the Uchiha estate. Itachi was staring outside and Shizuka was fiddling on her skirt.

"So…does it hurt?" Shizuka tried sparking up a conversation.

"No."

"Oh." Without anything to talk about, she kept silent.

_I really suck at this._

_**You sure do.**_

_Shut up._

_**Make me.**_

Shizuka didn't bother to reply. It was no more than 15 minutes when they arrived at the Uchiha estate.

"Oh Shizuka-chan! Itachi-chan! Welcome home!" Mikoto came to hug the two of them.

"Mikoto-san. The doctor said he should clean it everyday and it would heal."

"Oh that is absolutely great!" Mikoto clasped her hands together. "You should really follow the doctor's advice."

"Hn."

"Oh let's go inside. Food's ready! Come!" Mikoto stated with much enthusiasm.

It's about 10 o'clock PM when Shizuka decided to leave. After eating dinner, Mikoto requested her to stay a little bit more to watch a movie. Sasuke excused himself and left for his bedroom to sleep. She didn't realize the time and just saw it was already 10 PM.

"Uhm, Mikoto-san. I really need to leave. It's already so late."

"Okay then, dear. Where do you live? So Itachi could drop you home." Shizuka shot up her hands in disapproval.

"No need, Mikoto-san. I'll be fine. Besides, it would only be a bother to him."

"Definitely no! You are our responsibility."

Shizuka let out a sigh. "Okay I give up. Thank you very much. I live there just in the University village."

"Oh, there? But dear. You're already past the curfew."

"Curfew?"

"Yes. The curfew. Have you forgotten? It just started today."

Then realization dawned on her. She slapped her forehead with her hand. "Oh goodness! Yeah the curfew starts today!" _I'm so stupid._

"I'm so sorry for that. It's my fault."

"Don't worry Mikoto-san. It's okay." _Where will I stay now?_

"Dear! Why don't you just stay here?"

Shizuka seemed very uncertain about this 'why don't you just stay here' offer. But she has no choice. Accept the offer or sleep in the road.

"Okay. If it's fine with you."

"It's absolutely fine! Right?" Mikoto bellowed as she nudged Itachi with her elbow hard in his stomach.

Itachi slightly touched the sore part. "Hn. Whatever." _Tch. She does hit hard for a woman. This will definitely leave a bruise._

"Shizuka-san, your room is here." Shizuka muttered a 'thanks' before going inside the door. She surveyed her surroundings. The room was absolutely gorgeous! The wallpapers were blue, even the carpet! The bed is king-sized and it's color blue too. She placed her things at the bedside and got the clothes lent to her. Pink pajamas. O-kay. Nice.

She decided to take a shower. She took off her glasses and stepped in the bathroom. She turned on the shower and hissed in pain as the water hit her skin. _Stupid. It's hot. _She turned the knob slowly to the center. There you go. Lukewarm water, good for the skin. She scrubbed her skin with a scented soap and washed off the bubbles and wrapped a towel around her.

She went outside and was about to change when the door creaked open. There stood Itachi face to face with Shizuka in her towel. Shizuka instantly turned red and threw a pillow at him.

"Kyaa! Pervert!"

"Hey!" He successfully caught all things threw to him. Except for a very hard object that hit his wound. "Shit." He hissed. He crouched down in pain. Shizuka stopped and immediately attended to him.

"Oh my God! Did I hit your wound?"

"Hn."

"Sorry!" Then Shizuka averted her gaze to Itachi, whose face was only inches away from hers. She immediately blushed and stood up quickly.

"I'll just be outside." Itachi stated unfeelingly.

"Okay." Shizuka replied with so much uneasiness. She quickly shut the door and let out her breath she has been holding for too long.

_God. I'm going crazy._

_**Yeah. You really are.**_

_No. I'm not._

_**Yeah right. Then it must be love all along.**_

_You're no good._

_**Thank you. Hey don't make lover boy wait for too long.**_

_Shut up!_

Shizuka immediately changed into her pajamas and went outside the door. Itachi didn't stare at her straight in the eye. _Maybe embarrassed. _

"Mother wants you downstairs." After uttering the message, he walked downstairs right away. It took seconds before Shizuka registered it in her brain.

"Hey! Don't leave me!"

She headed right downstairs trailing behind Itachi. _Wow. So awkward. _She walked side by side with him. Itachi remained his cool façade and his impassive face. They arrived at the living room and approached Mikoto.

"Mother." He spoke with his deep and husky voice. Mikoto turned around and smiled.

"So, did you like your room?"

"Yes. It was absolutely gorgeous."

Mikoto looked at the grandfather clock displayed in the living room. "You two should sleep now. Growing kids need 8 hours of sleep. Go."

"But how about you, Mikoto-san?"

"Tch. Don't worry about me. Besides, I still have things to do."

Shizuka looked hesitant. "Okay then. Good night Mikoto-san."

"Good night dear, good night Itachi-chan."

Shizuka and Itachi went upstairs and into their particular rooms. When Itachi gripped the door knob, Shizuka spoke up.

"Good night, Itachi."

"Hn."

The two of them went inside their rooms. Itachi laid down his bed and turned off his lamp_._ _Today was sure an interesting one._

* * *

Yipee! I'm done with chapter 1! Sorry for the mistakes and stuff. Just tell me. Thanks.


	2. New Friends and foes

I would like to thank those who reviewed

**I would like to thank those who reviewed. XD I won't be updating that often coz I'm sooo busy. But don't worry. **

**Here's chapter 2 for you!**

**Note: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

**New friends**

Shizuka slowly adjusted her eyes welcoming the radiant sunshine. Dazzling viridian eyes scanned the environment and looked at the clock beside her bed. _7:oo._ _Wake up, sunshine!_ She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched her limbs. _Whew! Good thing its Saturday…_She went inside the bathroom groggily to freshen up. She wore her abnormally round glasses and then arranged the bed sheet and the bed cover and went downstairs to the dining room.

The eerie silence covered the whole place. She slowly went to the dining room. _What the hell is going on? It's morning and it's…creepy?_

When she arrived at the dining room, she saw Sasuke and Itachi sitting apart from each other in the dining table with Sasuke eating and Itachi reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee, straight black, no sugar. **(A/N: Good luck with that…XD)**

A maid made her way over her and told her to eat. Shizuka muttered a 'thank you' and sat not too far nor too near to Itachi and Sasuke. She then started to eat and the brothers seemed not to even spare a glance at her. All three of them ate in the eerie silence. _I wish Mikoto-san is here to remove the awkwardness…Speaking of Mikoto-san, where is she? _She looked for Mikoto but she wasn't here. She decided to ask the brothers the question.

"Uhh, do you know where Mikoto-san is?"

Both of the brothers didn't even spare a glance at her. There was no answer. A vein popped on her temple. For Pete's sake! Just answer the damn question! They were completely ignoring her. She was about to retort but someone beat her to it. "She left early this morning." Wei, told her. "It was an emergency. She just left early this morning. She wants to say sorry for she wasn't able to accompany you home."

Shizuka's mouth formed an 'O' and nodded in understanding. She then resumed eating. The silence was killing her. All through out the morning, she hasn't heard even a word from both brothers.

It was about 9 o'clock when Shizuka decided to leave. She was accompanied by Itachi who was very unwilling (Mikoto ordered him to do it) to do so. They went to the state's 8-car garage. Shizuka's eyes widened in amazement. _Holy shit. _All of their cars are freaking expansive! The cheapest here is about 5 million dollars! A Mercedes Benz, Porsche, BMW, Jaguar, a Limousine and a Ford Expedition, _Limited edition_! _Do they have a mine of money? _She gaped at their cars. _Oh my God. They're soo rich…_

"Oi. Will you hurry up?" a slightly impatient Itachi called out. Shizuka was broken from her trance and looked at Itachi. _Oh dear…someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed…_He was beside his BMW standing there with an irritated look at his face.

"Oh sorry! Coming!" She walked hurriedly to the disgruntled Uchiha beside his beloved _BMW._ Of course, with his Uchiha gentleman manners, he opened the door in the passenger's seat for her. She muttered a 'thank you' and went inside. Then Itachi followed afterwards. Both buckled their seatbelts and Itachi sped off. In 15 minutes time, they arrived at her house.

Both went out of the car. "Um, Itachi-san, thank you for accompanying me home." Shizuka bowed in thanks to him.

"It's nothing." Itachi stated nonchalantly and sped off. Shizuka gave out a sigh and went inside her house. She dropped her bag in the sofa and placed her glasses in the counter. She went upstairs to her room and collapsed on her nice and soft bed. She tried to keep her eyes closing from exhaustion. _Tired. So tired…_

But she failed miserably. That was her last thought before she succumbed into the darkness.

NEXT MONDAY…

This was as usual a crappy day for Shizuka but not that crappy with those before. First, she overslept. Second, she was running late. And third, she was receiving death threats.

She stared wide-eyed in her locker when her poor locker threw out a flood of letters, or we should say, _death threats. _She picked one and read it. It says:

_You fucking bitch!_

_Don't you dare to get close to Itachi-kun or Sasuke-kun! I'll kill you! I'm warning you! I'll rip you into shreds and give your flesh to crocodiles!_

_-anonymous_

She sighed as she crumpled the letter and threw it in the waste basket. _Yeah right. Go jump in the lake._ _What a bunch of lowlifes…They're ridiculous! _She thought as she gathered her things in her arms and went to her classroom. _I'm going to have a lot of waste disposing to do later. Crap. _

She swerved left and found herself looked by several fan girls giving her the glares of doom. _Ohh…the tension, the tension…_she slowly made her way towards her seat. She prepared her things and pretended to read her book about Molecular Biology. _Oh dear…they're still looking at me! _Then a few minutes later, their math teacher entered the classroom. _My savior! _Shizuka thought with glee as she put down her book and got her math materials.

The teacher started scribbling some things on the board and started discussing. She aimed her attention to the math teacher who was speaking the 'variable', 'function' and blah, blah, blah language. **(A/N: Sorry for those who love math!) **

"Thus we have the component rule for adding vectors which is,- the teacher stopped momentarily and scanned the whole classroom. He spotted a raised hand at the back part of the classroom. "Okay Aoyama-san, please answer my question."

Shizuka stood up and spoke, "If u (X1, Y1­) and v (X2, Y2), then u + v (X1 + X2, Y1+ Y2)."

"Correct. You may take your seat."

Shizuka smiled in satisfaction and took her notebook to scribble her notes.

"RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!"

The sound of the ringing bell echoed throughout the whole school. It's time for a break. Rest those brains for a while and relax. Shizuka stretched her limbs and headed for her locker. Just then, an arm stopped her from going any further. Shizuka looked at the owner of the arm and saw the ever-gorgeous-Uchiha Itachi.

"Do you need anything, Itachi-san?" she inquired in confusion.

Itachi didn't give a reply instead pointed to the thing before her. She followed his gaze and saw what he was pointing at. It was a reticulated python about 8 rulers long. She gasped in surprised and hung tightly to Itachi's arm.

"Holy mother of God! How did that creature get inside?!" she exclaimed. Everyone, surprised by her outburst looked at what she was talking about and screamed in fright.

"Tell this to a teacher! Quick!" The class president shouted to a random student. The snake was hissing and moving to Shizuka's direction. Shizuka, in fright gripped Itachi's arm tighter. She was afraid of snakes. It almost killed her when she was 9.

_Flashback_

"_Shizuka! Shizuka!" Shizuka's parents shouted in worry. It's almost night time and she's not yet home. They searched for her everywhere but she was nowhere to be found._

_Then they heard a gagging noise in their backyard. They ran quickly and saw a python strangling Shizuka. Shizuka was slowly turning blue indicating her loss of oxygen._

_They ran toward her and despite the snake's vice grip, they managed to let her loose. She breathed in again the sweet air and sobbed quietly. She was very thankful to breathe again._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Shizuka exclaimed in fright as she lunged to her parents and hugged them._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh God! It's coming closer!" Shizuka shouted as she got hold of Itachi's arm _tighter_ and closed her eyes tightly. She opened one eye and saw Kakashi holding the snake by the head.

"Don't worry Aoyama-san. Everything is under control." Kakashi stated calmly and smiled at her despite the mask covering half of his face. He brought the snake outside and let it go. Shizuka was still quivering in fright. _Holy shit…How did that get inside? _She was stopped in her string of thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She glanced at the person who tapped her. Shizuka blinked in confusion. Itachi tapped his blue arm. Shizuka yelped in surprise and immediately released her hold of his arm.

"Sorry Itachi-san!" she smiled at him apologetically.

"Hn." Thank heavens. His arm is slowly turning back into its original color.

They didn't notice _someone _glaring at them with so much intensity. _You'll pay for this dearly Aoyama Shizuka._

After that incident just a while ago, Shizuka has been more attentive to her surroundings. She was busy looking out for snakes that she didn't notice a person walking towards her. She bumped at him, _hard _and fell butt first on the floor.

Her things scattered and she rubbed her sore butt. She whirled her head up and was about to bite the offender's head off but then, she looked at the _offender _in surprise.

"Uh, Itachi-san?"

Itachi got something from his bag and handed it to her. Shizuka raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was a rectangle thing wrapped in a neat manner with a white cloth. He then handed it to her.

"Mother wants me to give you this."

Shizuka got the package and held it with her hands. She began unwrapping the package and was surprised at what she saw. It was a bento. And a note was attached to it.

_Go for the gold Shizuka-chan!_

_-Mikoto_

Shizuka smiled at the note. _My, my. Mikoto-san and her antics._

"Wow. Hey, say thanks to her. I appreciate it. Thank you Itachi-san."

"Hn."

RIIIINNNGGGG!!

"WOOOOO!! DISMISSAL!!" Every student in the classroom rejoiced for it was Friday. And Friday afternoons are shopping and malling days. They get to shop like mad people and go to who they want to go. Well, except for our girl here who chose to stay in her house than waste her time on useless things.

She quietly hummed to herself as she was fixing her things. _Yes at last. Week of torture is over. Finally. _She ran outside in glee. She walked towards the East wing where the high school students are. Just then, a hand grabbed her behind and pulled her to an empty and dark corridor. Everything happened in a blink of an eye.

She was roughly shoved in the wall. Her eyeglasses fell and clanked in the floor. She tried to pick it up when a hand grabbed her hair and straightened her up. She gasped aloud in pain. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Her vision was very blurry that she couldn't recognize who the people were.

The one who grabbed her hair inched her face close to hers and said in a deadly and threatening voice,

"You _bitch. _Do you think that Itachi-kun will like you? Dream on." She continued. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?"

Then, she released her hold of Shizuka's hair and slapped her hard in the face. Then the others began hitting her with a thick wood stick. All Shizuka did was to scrunch up in pain. Her arms and legs were full of bruises. "Didn't think I was serious, right? If you just behaved like a good little girl, this shouldn't have happened to you." Droplets of tears began falling from her eyes.

Just then, several footsteps were heard approaching in the corridor.

"We're not done yet, _bitch_."

The suspects quickly fled. They left a bruised and a crying Shizuka behind. The approaching footsteps became louder each second.

"Yeah here! I heard someone crying! I'm pretty sure that it came from here!"

A series of footsteps came to Shizuka's location.

_Oh my God. Why do I have to suffer this humiliation? _

_**Yeah. You're the underdog after all.**_

_You are of no help._

_**It's because you need to fight back bitch!**_

Her thoughts were stopped when her eyelids slowly drooped and her body became limp. All she heard were shuffling sounds and felt herself carried by strong arms.

"Oh my God is she alright?"

"I d-d-on't k-know. B-but w-we s-s-shall s-see Sakura-san."

"Shhh! She's waking up!"

Vermillion eyes slightly opened and adjusted to its new surrounding. _Where am I? Sakura? Who's Sakura? Pink? _Shizuka shielded her eyes with the back of her hand while sitting up. She groaned in pain. Her wounds are still fresh and painful.

Suddenly, a blob of pink appeared in front of her face. It took her by surprise causing her to jerk backwards in surprise.

A pink haired and green eyed girl smiled at her sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. By the way, the name's Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

A lavender-eyed and purple haired girl at her side spoke. "I a-am Hyuga H-H-inata. Nice to meet you."

A blond and blue eyed girl piped in. "Yamanaka Ino's the name! Nice to meet you!"

And finally, a blond and blue-eyed guy with whisker like markings in his face spoke up. _Wow. New fashion? _ "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you, sister! Beside me are Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi!"

"Sister…" Shizuka quietly muttered.

"Oi Sister! Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh…Sorry." She paused. "By the way, I'm Shizuka Aoyama." She continued. "Nice to meet you all…I'm sorry for the bother, but can I ask you, where are we?" Shizuka inquired.

"That would be my job!" The over energetic Naruto answered. "You are in the Uchiha estate. We saw you in the corridor full of bruises. What happened to you, Shizuka-nee-san?" Naruto asked. All eyes turned to her.

"Uh…just some underdog issue. You have nothing to worry about! I'm the underdog after all." Shizuka answered in her usual cheery voice. But a strong hand that grasped her bruised arm proved her wrong. Shizuka yelped in pain. Itachi held up a paper in front of her.

"I saw this fall from your bag."

Shizuka's eyes widened and snatched the paper away from him and quickly kept it. She averted her gaze from Itachi to her lap. Sakura chuckled at the forming tension in the room.

"We must clean her wounds. They might get infected." Sakura uttered.

"Sister, we found this." Naruto handed her pair of glasses. _My glasses! _But they were broken and unusable.

"Thanks."

"Let's start the treatment."

Shizuka just closed her eyes while they clean her wounds and even found scars all over her body.

No one except for Sasuke saw a silent yet fuming Itachi sitting down a chair with his impassive face while staring at Shizuka as she grasped the bedside in pain.

Sasuke silently snickered. _You couldn't hide it from me. This one should be it._

"There! All done!"

Sakura gleamed. All the girls fixed up Shizuka's wounds, well, as for Naruto, he couldn't place a band aid without accidentally putting the sticky part on her wound, making Shizuka gasp in pain and of course, being the nice guy he is, he apologized. So the girls prohibited him so not to prolong the process.

After an hour of hearing the shouts of 'ouch', and Naruto being bonked in the head because of his stupidity, they're done. Shizuka's arms and legs were full of band aid.

"Wow. Thanks." _I feel like a walking mummy covered with band aids…_

Ino being her meticulous and fussy self, notice her clothes' _lack of fashion_.

"But look at Shizuka-chan's clothes! Tattered and full of blood!" Ino pointed out.

"True. Where can we look for a girl's clothes where there are only boys in here?" Sakura added.

Everyone looked at Shizuka. Well it was true. Her clothes were tattered everywhere and definitely not suited for wearing. But Naruto cried out,

"Hey! There are girl's clothes in here! I'm sure because the bastard and his brother are gay, we could find one!" Everyone whipped their heads at him with widened eyes.

"What?" Shadows loomed over him and all he heard were cracking of knuckles. _Oh dear…_

"KAPOW!"

"SLAM!"

"THWACK!"

"THUD!"

Everyone covered their eyes in horror and disgust.

"R-18!"

All they hear are crashing sounds and Naruto's shrieks. Well, that statement of his caused him a lot of bruises and bumps courtesy of the brothers.

"Dobe."

"Idiot."

"Now girls, could anyone please, take care of my wounds?" A very much injured Naruto weakly said from his upright position.

"Oh! Hinata will!" Sakura hastily said as she pushed Hinata to Naruto's direction. Sakura whispered '_Go get the gold Hinata-chan!' _and winked at the shy girl causing her to blush.

"N-naruto-k-kun, I-I'll t-t-take c-c-are o-of y-your w-wounds."

"Really HInata-chan? Thank you!" Hinata blushed madly.

Everyone snickered except for Neji, Sasuke and Itachi who just smirked and as for Neji's case, he looked homicidal.

"Aha! I know! Let's do some shopping for Shizuka-chan!" Ino suggested well more of exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go shopping!" Sakura added in. "Let's borrow some clean clothes from Konan-san."

"Um, no! You don't need to do that!" Shizuka promptly refused.

"Tch. Shut up. At least once in a while, we want to shop not for ourselves but for other people." Sakura pointed out. Shizuka looked very surprised.

"Well, okay. If that's…what you want."

"Yosh! Let's go!"

Everyone except Hinata, Naruto and Neji went to the mall. Of course, Naruto is injured so he can't go, Hinata is taking care of him and as for Neji, he wants to make sure Naruto won't take advantage of his cousin's innocence. Talk about mother hen.

"Yay! Mall! Mall! Shopping! Shopping!" Ino and Sakura continuously chanted as they walk inside the mall like crazy. The other three just sweatdropped at their antics.

What about our heroes, the Uchiha brothers? As for them, they were just dragged by those crazy girls (with the exception of Shizuka). Threatened, literally dragged and forced to be servants of carzy women. Tsk, tsk. Bad, bad girls.

They stopped in front of a shop with the Mango sign and went inside. Both girls started picking all clothes they could lay their hands on. Despite Shizuka's protests, they dragged her inside the dressing room and let her fit all the clothes they got.

The clothes vary in color, design, and etc. Being the expert shoppers they were, they chose clothes that would definitely fit Shizuka's appearance. After a while, (more like an eternity for the brothers…) Ino and Sakura emerged from the dressing room. They were grinning like mad people.

"Let me present to you…Shizuka-chan! Ta da!"

-Silence-

A voice came from the dressing room. "Is it okay now?"

A vein popped. "YES!!"

"AHEM. Again! Ta da!"

Itachi and Sasuke looked surprised at what they saw.

Shizuka was wearing a very, _very _feminine outfit. A red Mango shirt, a pair of white knee-length pants and a pair of Sketcher's blue sneakers. **(A/n: I wonder where they got the sneakers…XD)**

Their faces were like 'oh my god'. But of course, Uchihas have a reputation to hold so they held their impassive masks. _Wow. She's actually a girl. I didn't know that…_Sasuke inwardly thought while suppressing a chuckle.

"Oh wait!" Sakura exclaimed while taking a step towards Shizuka to remove her glasses and her hair tie. Shizuka gasped in surprise as she tried to get back her tie. Radiant vermillion eyes and flowing black hair. Never in a million years had they thought that the underdog would be as beautiful and magnificent as this. Every person in the store were looking at her. Shizuka blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's go home!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura smiled.

"Okay." Shizuka replied. They began walking away but…

"Hey! Your payment!

"Haha! I forgot to pay!" Sakura exclaimed in the backseat while trying to hold her laughter.

Ino, red from embarrassment puffed at Sakura. "FOREHEAD," Ino said with so much venom in her voice, "If this goes out to the newspapers, it would be the end of you_._"

Sakura, not threatened with her friend's warning, laughed more. Shizuka chuckled in the passenger seat. She just enjoyed her seat as she stared outside the window.

--

After several minutes of travel, they arrived at the University village. But to their surprise, they heard sirens from fire trucks. Itachi immediately stopped the car (he was the one driving! XD). All of them got out and gaped at what they saw.

Red, yellow and orange flame engulfed the whole of Shizuka's house. Shizuka just stood in front, dumbfounded.

"OH-MY-GOD! MY HOUSE!!"

While Shizuka was busy panicking, a figure close by watched intently at the whole scene.

_Didn't your mother taught you not to play with fire? I told you to behave like a little girl. We're not over yet, Aoyama Shizuka!_

**End of chapter 2!**


End file.
